The invention described herein is a personal computer based instructional program on the sound patterns of American English. Teachers are the anticipated primary users. Teachers can use the program in a self-teaching fashion to discover a variety of facts about word sounds and structure perhaps not already known or to refresh those facts on the subject that were once well known. After teachers become acquainted with the program operation and information, they can use it as an instructional tool for their students. Hereafter, the invention is alternately referred to as the LearnWords Device.
Formal education in the sound patterns of American English starts in the first grade when a student is introduced to written letters and proceeds throughout all academic levels. The various phases of acquiring sound pattern knowledge are summarized below:
1. Phonemic awarenessxe2x80x94Making a first grade student aware that the sound of a word can be subdivided into smaller units. For example, that the word cat(kat) consists of three sounds: an initial sound, |k|; a middle sound, |a|; and a final sound, |t|.
2. Grapheme awarenessxe2x80x94A child must be taught about lettersxe2x80x94the alphabetxe2x80x94and that words can be represented by letter combinations.
3. Alphabetic awarenessxe2x80x94Informing the child of the relationship between the sounds of a word and the letters of a word. This relationship is known as the alphabetic principle.
4. Phonetic awarenessxe2x80x94The student is instructed in various consonant and vowel sounds and learns how to blend sounds to make the sound of a word.
5. Syllabificationxe2x80x94After the child is reasonably well acquainted with letter/sound correspondences in one-syllable words, he is made aware that larger words are made up of syllables.
6. Words and syntaxxe2x80x94Following introduction to the above underlying word sound principles, the child is shown by simple examples how words go together to form sentences.
7. Morphological awarenessxe2x80x94Early on in his reading skill development the child is taught that adding parts to words can change the word""s meaning. Teaching the student how to form plurals, possessives, and tenses by using inflectional suffixes starts this phase.
8. Word structurexe2x80x94In the middle grades a student is introduced to the uses of prefixes and suffixes in forming complex words and also made aware of word stress patterns.
9. Technical lexiconxe2x80x94As the student progresses to high school and college level, he is exposed to a broad range of vocabulary associated with various academic fields of study.
As the above phases indicate the study of English sound patterns is a continuous process from the start to the end of one""s schooling. Academic instruction on word sounds is done both directly and indirectly.
In the first two or three years of schooling a child is directly instructed in letters, sounds, words, syllables, and reading. From this point on until a student reaches the last two years of high school almost all instruction on English sound patterns is done indirectly. The student learns the sounds of new words as the teacher uses them. The student may glean pronunciation information when he is introduced to parts of speech, affixations, and technical vocabulary. The student is also taught how to use the dictionary and phonetic spellings. On occasion, he may have a teacher who gives him supplemental information on the sound patterns of English to help him master some difficult words, particularly for spelling.
In the last two years of high school, if the student is enrolled in an academic or college preparatory curriculum, he may be required to take a course that directly addresses phonology, morphology, and word structure.
At the University level, a student majoring in Linguistics will receive much direct instruction in the sound patterns of English. Students majoring in English, teaching, and some technical fields may be required to take courses in word structure. Reading teachers may also get direct instruction in the use of phonics for teaching reading.
By and large, any direct instruction of sound patterns of English for most students is given in the first and last few years of their formal education. In the middle years instruction is indirect and based on knowledge that the teacher can directly present.
The situation is different for foreign students entering the school system. These students must master a large part of the English sound system in order for indirect instruction to be relevant. These students are given a lot of direct instruction in the English sound system regardless of their grade level to help them catch up with native speakers.
A demand for alternate instructional resources outside the normal educational system has resulted due to the heavy reliance on indirect instruction on the sound patterns of English. The four major areas where alternate instructional resources are available are:
1. Phonics reading programs,
2. Word power development programs,
3. English language programs, and
4. Talking dictionary programs.
People who feel that their school system is not placing enough emphasis on phonics or who feel that their child did not master the subject over the short span of time phonics was presented turn to the commercial market for help. xe2x80x9cHOOKED ON PHONICS(copyright)xe2x80x9d is an example of a widely advertised program for reading through the knowledge of phonics. At most computer stores a parent can buy inexpensive phonics programs supplied on computer discs. Inexpensive programs are also available on cassette tape.
While most of these programs are beneficial, a young child is not intellectually mature enough to apply the concepts presented to a meaningful reading situation. Unless the child""s parents are able to help him make this transfer the program benefits as a reading-skills training device will be marginal.
The word power development programs are used by adults who either were unable to master sound patterns and word pronunciation from an indirect instructional approach used in formal schooling or, perhaps, were never given exposure to a technical lexicon for which they now have a need. These programs are presented in text, tape, and computer disc format. These programs can be helpful depending on the diligence of the user.
English language learning programs, for non-English speakers, are available in text, on cassette tape, and on computer disc. They can be very useful for anyone that does not have access to a school. Even in a classroom environment tapes and discs can be used to advantage in accustoming the listener""s ear to different voices other than the teacher.
Talking dictionaries on computer discs are a relatively new approach for learning to pronounce words. Their use can be extremely valuable in building word power for an individual. The value of the talking dictionary is substantially increased when it is incorporated with another program that provides selected words or word lists that illustrate fundamental concepts of pronunciation.
The LearnWords Device is not a competitor to the above mentioned conventional self-teaching language programs. In fact the LearnWords Device can supplement and increase the value of the four types of programs discussed above.
The primary purpose of the LearnWords device is to provide teachers a self-teaching program on the sound patterns of English to improve both their direct and indirect instruction on word sounds and pronunciation.
Teachers who have not been exposed to academic work covering the sound pattern of English or teachers who want a quick refresher course on the subject can obtain meaningful self-training with the LearnWords Device. By the use of database techniques the teachers can explore at their pace a myriad of sound patterns covering elementary words to highly technical vocabulary.
After teachers have seen and tried the capabilities of the LearnWords Device, they can use the tools available to provide their students an enhanced word learning experience.
For example, if some students are having a difficult time mastering the pronunciation, spelling, and definition of some technical terms in biology, the teacher can selectively set up a word list in the LearnWords Device and the students can see, hear, and read definitions of the various words by clicking on the words in the list until all are memorized. An enterprising teacher can go further and help the students to understand the structure and sound parts of the words in anticipation that this effort will help the students learn to pronounce similar words in the future.
Learning to pronounce English is a life long process starting with learning the alphabet and one-syllable words like cat up through polysyllable words like tetrahydrocannabinal. Most computer devices designed to aid individuals in the pursuit of English pronunciation are aimed at the learner rather than the teacher. This language computer device is primarily a tool to assist English language instructors in providing a dynamic learning environment for their students, although the learner, and others, can also use the device.
Using a database formed using a Syllable Concept Method and a Word Structural Stress Method, this computer device provides the user a comprehensive overview of the sound patterns of English, all the way from cat to tetrahydrocannabinal, in a dynamic fashion. Through user selection and inputs, phonetic word patterns are presented both visually through a computer screen and aurally through a computer speaker.
Preprogrammed database queries permit the user to rapidly and comprehensively survey a variety of English sound patterns. The user can, by the click of a computer mouse button, select word groups for student viewing and listening or, alternately, provide computer printer outputs for student home assignments.
Input and output methods for this computer device are sufficiently flexible that the user can perform research on English word sound patterns.